Hurricane Chronicles: God of us All (Re: God of Shinobi)
by Notorious123
Summary: This is a repost of the Hurricane Chronicles/God of Shinobi/The Prodigy. It's a version of the Naruto Series we all know and love, with Romance (NaruSaku so be warned), Friendship, Kinship, Family, and Friends. That and it has bloody-nose, kick-ass action scenes... Warnings: Naru!Saku, Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto, Yami!Naruto, and extreme focuses on saving the world... Enjoy!
1. C1: The Prologue

Check out the Forum! It doesn't have much yet as of November 17, 2014, but just follow the link at https: 2 forward /, (This site O.o) Forward / forum/Story-Forum-The-God-of-Shinobi-Prodigy-Hurricane-Chronicles/162758/

That should be the link. Sorry if you couldn't follow it correctly.

It should be on my profile in a little bit.

XXX

Our story starts out with a boy, fair-haired and young. As we see his blond silhouette in the darkness of the surroundings, (a training field organized for training purposes,) we see him smirk. "Okay dad... I'm ready!" he exclaimed to no one as he pulled out a set of two, strange knives with three prongs.

The boy expected an answer back from what looked to be his father; "Walk to your right and you'll set off the kunai trap I set up." the boy turned to the tallest tree to his right and gave a nervous glance to shadowed man upon it. "You can do this, son." said the father in the darkness. Naruto stepped 3 meters back and got ready for a running flip onto the trap he could see in the darkness, and somewhat sense, too. "3," went the father, Naruto got ready to flip onto the trap. "2,' He started to run, "Too soon! God Naruto, you're too eager!"

But Naruto wasn't listening. He flipped onto the trap and hidden machines started to throw kunai toward him from all his sides, but not the front. However all he was doing was just standing there, holding out the two kunai as the mechanically thrown kunai pelted on top of the knives and bounced off respectively. He tried not to let the clanging of knives from all directions tear his grip on the two in his hands; this was a test of his strength and endurance. "Naruto!" said his father in a scolding voice; "They're starting to move!" Naruto started running forward; now it was a test of precision with his speed. Naruto kept running until the front diagonal stream became at his left and right. He stopped with his arms still up and took the rest of the hits as they soon came to a stop.

"Now Naruto, it's time for the ultimate test. You know what to do!"

By then, Naruto was panting with his arms hanging down. He soon got to his feet and stood in a T. He closed his eyes. Now it was a time to test his senses; he heard the whooshing of wind, and judged when it would be on him with the sound of the wind drawing nearer, and soon brought his arms together and caught the giant shuriken in between his two kunai. He let it fall to the ground. "Good job! You've done well! I think you're ready to graduate, my son." Naruto smirked widely.

"Heh, yeah man!" he said.

He had done the impossible; he had become a great ninja when they said he could never become one since upon entrance to the Academy. Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze made sure he would graduate only after 5 years in the Academy, promising his old lover, Kushina Uzumaki a feat only children from times of war could accomplish... like Minato himself. Now he could not only block a hail of kunai, but a Giant Shuriken by just bringing his arms together. He was ready…


	2. C2: Mother's Death

Go to Hurricane Chronicle's new forum! There you can post anything you like and I'll reply!

XXX

But Naruto had other origins . . . when he was 8, something despairingly awful happened . . .

...

"So, you've come, Madara." said Danzo. His eye flickered with excitement as he met his old friend yet again.

"I am of no service to you of late—you already have Hashirama's Cells and all the Sharingan you possibly need . . . but what is your request, my dear friend?" said Madara. He gave a slight tick.

"I want you to murder Kushina Uzumaki and release the Kyuubi, for the reason that I can save the village and gain the title Hokage. The Hokage's title is still up for grabs if I kill The Fourth . . . I can't do it alone. Oh, and you can kill a little Uchiha boy if you want. It's perfectly up to you."

"Is this . . . Uchiha . . . the boy I've been looking for? As you may know, if his eye holds the left Rinnegan upon awakening, I will take it eventually. I wish not to kill the boy, but preserve his eyes . . . Until I gain the ultimate power, I cannot bring my plans into action." said Madara.

"So will you help me?"

"Possibly. But I will say . . ."

Madara punched Danzo in the stomach, and he was knocked out cold. Madara laughed. He then said, "That is where you are wrong about me. My goals . . . well, they come first, old friend." he kicked his unconscious stomach

XXX

"N-Naruto..." said the woman lying on the ground and reaching for the little boy. Naruto saw the beast and the man that destroyed his home, his life, and his mother. He sat over her body and wiped her stricken tears . . . she was gone . . . and his vision went blurry. When he awoke . . . he remembered nothing.

XXX

**(Sorry about the chapter length . . . I'll be sure to make future chapters a little longer. I just had to write this up real quick to make sure the story made sense.)**


	3. C3: Intermission

**Okay, so I've decided that I'll post 2 chapters a day depending on the views. They will both consist of 500-700 words (or 300-600 depending on the chapter). I've written the whole series out, I just have to read through it. I noticed that I reversed Kushina's name. I will try to keep the name and all the other crap straight in the future, but this story is completely finished and I really want to work on the sequel (which will technically be a stand alone or an AU to this Series). **

**Also, be sure to vote on my poll. It will be closed once we get to Chapter 45. It's embeded to my Forum and my profile. Check them out, and be sure to read the information that's on my profile.**

**. . .**

That was years ago, when the Hokage's son was only 8 years old. Then two years later . . . though Minato knew he was not his son, the father of one was proud. But it was short-lived, for he knew he would have to be a man one day. He sought to end the connection once Jiraiya, his old sensei came back into town a year later. "You sure you want me to take him, Minato? He's a bit . . . uh . . . well to take him away from his only living family, you know, that would be horrible on his emotional state."

"No… it's his calling, I feel. Naruto feels the same, ever since his mama died."

"Well, Kushina would have wanted for him to get to know his dad a bit more… he's only a kid, and you weren't in his life until he was 8."

"I can't be the father she wanted me to be for him…"

"Suit yourself, Minato. Come on, Naruto."

XXX

Naruto spent 1 year training at Mount Myoboku, for one day he would be a toad sage; strong, noble, and courageous like the toads of the mount. With much of the balance, patience, and form he learnt, he made a warrior out of himself. When he was 12, it was time to go back, and he was ready to go.

XXX

Though the connection was lost for a year, Naruto came back. He loved his father very much. However, he was still clueless, as his memory was finely shredded into bits of paper that the first and final pages to his past were on, never to have the beginning or an end. Yes, he has forgotten most of who he was—a former shell—all to block out the trauma.

XXX

"Dad! I'm home!" said Naruto as he came into his home he had after he had a long day at school. He didn't go to the Ninja Academy anymore—he tested so high that he could enter college. Although, the common sense that he needed for school didn't come easy to Naruto . . . not one bit. Even though he just graduated with a world politics degree, he wasn't thrilled as he wanted to be. He would have to get more of a degree than what he had to become Hokage.

It was the way he left it: dining room table was still smack dab in the middle of his home, with the green couches to his left; to his right was the kitchen, divided off by a wall and to the back of him was the halls leading out to the front door and bedrooms. All was well within this house of Naruto and Minato Namikaze.

"Naruto!"

His dad came up to greet him, putting one hand on his shoulder and smiling widely. "I was just about to head off to work—I only came home for a second to see you off. You have to go to the Academy to get your team, okay?"

"Okay, dad… I thought we could spend the day together." said Naruto awkwardly.

"Maybe another time, kay? Come on, we'll walk together. Okay, Son?"

XXX

Naruto walked the village streets, not being paid attention to by the passersby, and soon enough he reached the Academy where he would meet his Genin squad.

He entered the front doorway, went down the hall to the classroom he was told to enter from the teachers that directed him there. This place . . . he felt like it was such a different place in the eyes of someone who has been her.

Someone must have known he was coming, because someone peeked their head out when they heard his footsteps. "Ah, you must be Naruto." said the ponytailed sensei who greeted him at the door. This must be Iruka. He ushered him into the classroom first, started walking ahead of him until he came to Naruto's right side. "Welcome to our classroom, Naruto-sama."

The class looked at him dumbstruck on how adult he looked. Naruto had on a flame Haori, and a light orange and blue track shirt with an Uzumaki-symbol tassel on it, along with khaki shorts. He wore his hair long and in a sense looked like his father Minato, only his face and eyes were rounder and more innocent looking; that fact made the girls drool.

Iruka soon spoke up, "Naruto-sama is the Hokage's son. He's been specially trained for many years personally by one of the Sannin and was quite the prodigy for the last 2 years he was in the Academy as well. He's a very good ninja and is already a genin but he's had only a little real fighting experience with real enemies. He is here to gain experience with a team and will be learning how to work with a team on decent terms."

The class stayed silent as he introduced himself, "It's uh, very nice to meet you all, I guess."

The class chuckled kindly a bit. "That's enough," said Iruka. "Alright, take your seat next to Sakura and you may all speak for another 10 minutes."


	4. C4: Naruto and Sakura

(Warning! Sakura's kind of an ass in this chapter. Also, she's a bit too much of a Sasuke-nut right now. That's will all change . . . Ehhehehehehe . . . Sasuke bashing will come later. Sorry about the super shortness of the chapter. It's only about 300 words. The next one will more than 700.)

Naruto sat next to a bubble-gum pink haired girl, who was indeed quite the lady. He sat down and tried to break the ice to see if he could make a new friend. "Hey, uh, Sakura-chan."

"Why are you talking to me, kid?" said Sakura, turning to him, intrigued.

Naruto soon smiled sheepishly and looked away.

Sakura tapped his shoulder, "Don't look so embarrassed... the least you can do when you try to hit on a girl is give a little hop and skip, if you know what I mean."

Naruto looked back and frowned. "I wasn't..."

"Whaaat? You're not even trying! Damn. I've had worse, though. Hehe." said the girl. Naruto could tell she was lying.

"Well... uh..."

"You're weird... I like weird."

"Well, um... I don't..." he said.

Sakura glared and turned away, "You were trained by a Sannin, huh? Just cool your jets. There are plenty of stronger ninja, like Sasuke over there. He's the strongest... oh!"

She pointed to a black-haired boy who looked emo. Or he was just grumpy!

"Oh, okay." he said sarcastically, which made her smile.

"Why don't you fight him and see how good you are. Ha! Just kidding." said Sakura, covering her mouth in laughter.

"I just might." he said with a super determined look about his face. New opponent... ALRIGGHTT!

"I... I was just kidding." said Sakura. Naruto was looking to her with a queer face. Something about it made her giggle moments afterward. "You're not seriously thinking about challenging him, right?"

"What were you kidding about again?" said Naruto, looking clueless and determined at the same time.

"Never mind..." said Sakura, looking away with an awkward face.

"Sakura... do you think I've been trained by one of the Sannin for nothing?" said Naruto.

Sakura looked to him, feeling outsmarted.

"Sasuke would want to fight you, but don't let him down. Give him something to fight for..." said Sakura, looking down at her desk then back to Sasuke, "Don't think I'm vouching for you or anything."

Naruto and Sakura continued to talk, and it was then that they instantly made friends...


	5. C5: The Fight

When Iruka made sure the class's attention was directly on him by clearing his throat, the class started and was called to order. "Alright, Now I will call out the teams."

"Team 1."

XXX

"Team 7."

Out of all the children that had left to go outside for lunch, Naruto and Sakura were some one of the only ones left, along with the rest of the children he thought were from clans. He looked quite happy. 'Exceptional ninja… and I could be on a team with Sakura-chan. The only guy who's been looking perplexed by me now is like that Uchiha guy that Sakura-chan's been eying. I know I don't want be on a team with him…'

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

Naruto looked up as Iruka called his name.

"Haruno, Sakura."

Naruto smiled and so did his new friend Sakura.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

Just then, the Uchiha-boy who Naruto thought was confused by him stood up and proceeded to exit the room.

"YEAH! Shannaro!" said Sakura. _Apparently she's excited,_ thought Naruto.

Iruka sighed and said, "You are excused."

XXX

"Hey, Sasuke!" said Naruto.

He confronted the boy who was sitting on a bench near the highway that connected two parts of the Academy. "What do you want?" said the boy.

Sasuke was wearing a blue collar-shirt, white-Khaki shorts, and blue ninja sandals, along with white, full forearm-protectors. His hair was set up in a ducktail, with two tufts of hair hanging down; he also had the natural traits of an Uchiha which was raven hair and eyes.

"Shinobi Kumite. Right now. No Jutsu. No weapons. Just hand to hand taijutsu sparing."

"I don't want to fight… that would just be a waste of my time."

"I want to know what I'm dealing with when I'm dealing with Konoha's last Uchiha."

"I guess you heard about the mass-slaughter my brother did to my clan, no? You are the Hokage's kid after all."

Naruto nodded. "I heard about it, yeah."

"Oh. Well, I want to know why you acknowledge me… you can't possibly know how I feel."

"I accept you as a worthy adversary. Dattebayo!"

"Well, whatever… you've amused me."

As Naruto sensed he was about to attack, he heard a voice call out to the boy he was talking to. "Sasuke-kun~!" said the familiar girly voice; Naruto saw it as the perfect time to show off to Sakura.

Sasuke was using his insane speed to run in hook fashion to get behind his back, although Naruto felt like the world slowing down; it was a learnt skill he had learned to recognize when he first started his Senjutsu training. Naruto was going two-times the speed Sasuke was going, fortunately. However Sasuke was still getting in mid-kick and Naruto just barely touched his leg of and jumped a several feet back.

Sasuke was left kicking the air and stumbled. Sasuke started running toward him… he was getting angry. Naruto moved just in time for Sasuke to miss a full body tackle with his fist, (it seemed like Sasuke was using his full speed now), and Naruto back palmed him, Sasuke tumbling to the stone bench below.

Sasuke's nostrils were flaring, "So… fast… Goddamn…"

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, running up to him but not knowing what else to say.

"I thought the Uchiha were supposed to be strong… mmm…" said Naruto cockily.

"..." Sasuke stayed silent.

"Naruto! You're so reckless . . ."

"W-What? So this is the boy you like. If he was most popular then I thought he ought to be good." Naruto smirked, "I was only using an eighth of my speed… let alone my full range of speed that I have with my Senjutsu. I have something to say."

"Enough!" said Sakura, "You needed to lose!"

Naruto's heart sank as she ran away crying… "W-Wait, Sakura-chan!" he said. "Cusso… I'm sorry…"

"So, you like her, huh?" said Sasuke, calming down. "That's a shame; she won't even look at you now that you beat me up. Trust me, this is not over! I will succeed in taking you down one day, mark my words."

Naruto threw a glare and said nothing… _I doubt he was the cause of her crying._


	6. C6: Introductions

The three, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting in the confinement of the classroom. It was hours later and still their sensei still had not arrived. "Man… what's taking him so long!" said Sakura.

"Dunno... maybe he's running a bit late?" said Naruto.

"A little bit apparently is too long for you, Sakura." said Sasuke.

She angrily turned head away from the both of them, "Heh! Like I give a crap."

Naruto looked to Sasuke intently; he just shrugged.

"Hello." said the silver-haired man who entered the room, "My first impression on you three… hm, I wonder..."

"We don't care, just tell us what to do and where to go." said Sakura.

"There's a sensible girl! Meet me on the roof whenever you see fit."

XXX

"Okay… how about we introduce ourselves. State your names, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future, starting with the Blondie."

The three were on the roof of the Academy, sitting in the fashion of Naruto sitting on the right of the silver-haired man, with Sasuke on the left and Sakura was directly across.

"U-uh… hi. I'm Namikaze N-Naruto. I like eating, sleeping, and watching TV even though I haven't done it in a while. I dislike weak opponents, like Sasuke, and I also dislike being held back by people who don't know how fight or even hold their own in a battle, like Sasuke. My hobbies… well, I like a lot of training I guess. I haven't eaten normal food in so long… I trained on Mount Myoboku for a year on end by the way, and the only thing they ate there was giant bugs, (Sakura's neck cringed and her throat let out something crossed between a scream and a gag). My dream is to be acknowledged by everyone in the village so they'll stop treating me like filth."

"Very good. You seem like the interesting kind of boy." said the silver-haired man. He winked since he already knew Kakashi from his time in college and even before hand since before he was out of diapers. He kind of faded away from his life and didn't come by much to see Naruto's dad. Also, his time in college was short, as he may have only been there for a week for finals and didn't show up any other time. But now it was when Naruto turned an interesting shade of pink, that Kakashi said, "You next, pinky."

Naruto had to discern for a minute who he was talking to, however Sakura knew who he was talking about and said, "My name is Haruno Sakura, and I like… I mean, the person I like is… Mrph!" she slammed her fists down on the front of her mandarin dress and blushed a deep scarlet.

"Well, what do you dislike?"

"SASUKE _and _NARUTO!" she said loudly.

Sasuke, who was surprised, looked to her like it wasn't, and couldn't be POSSIBLE! How could this happen? Naruto turn even a more vivid shade of red. Although Naruto could tell Sakura was being untruthful about one of them, he didn't know who.

"Okay that's enough. Let's talk to raven-san over there."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke… I hate everything, and don't like anything… I don't have any hobbies, and my dream is not a dream. It's an ambition, and my ambition is to kill a certain man. I refuse to acknowledge anyone who stands in my way."

_So… that's what he's getting at._ Naruto thought as his heart sank.

"Sensei!" said Sakura as Naruto came out of his thought. "You haven't introduced yourself yet."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi… I like a lot of things I don't feel like talking about, and I don't dislike a lot of things, my hobbies are none of you concern, and I haven't really thought about my dreams for the future." said Kakashi, "Alright… Meet at training ground 107 tomorrow at 9:30 for a cross-examination on your skills. That way we'll be able to really understand each individual for their own strengths. Think of it as survival training."

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura. "We've already did tests! You should know all about us by now… don't you sensei you get profiles on your students?"

"Well, yes… but there's another reason for this test. He-he..." he said cryptically with a wicked smile.

"What?" said Sakura, somewhat confused by him.

"Well, you really don't want to know this… but I'll tell you." said Kakashi. "Out the 27 genin that graduated, only 9 will actually make the cut, in order to become real, proper ninja!"

The mouths dropped open. "Hahaha! I told you. I knew you wouldn't like it."


	7. C7: No Harem

(Okay, this used to be in my other story, Prodigy, so just think of it as a ploy to make Sakura jealous ;p This chapter is slightly important to the plot. NO HAREM.)

Naruto was walking to training field 107 around lunch time as his father had spoken to him about (for Minato knew Kakashi would be late). He was stopping to look at the giggling, waving girls when he saw one that didn't look too sure what to think of him walk out of a convenience-store. He coyly walked up to the girl and she turned when he cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey… um, didn't I see you at the academy?"

The nervous girl blushed and said nothing as she let her Popsicle melt in her hands. "I'm the Hokage's kid if you hadn't noticed."

"S-Sorry… I w-was, um, j-just on the way to my examination."

"Oh, no biggy, we'll walk there together." said Naruto, and she turned scarlet.

"D-Don't you have to get to your e-exam?"

"I'm actually getting there early."

The girl blushed and said nothing until moments later. "L-Let's walk together then."

"Show me the way!" said Naruto happily.

They started walking at once.

It was then when Naruto had just come out of his element when things got a little more casual… "S-So, um… who's your sensei?"

"Yuhi Kurenai…" said the girl shyly as she let the Popsicle melt in her hands, then she turned and asked, "U-Um… w-want a half?"

"S-Sure… I love these things. My mama used to get me them all the time when I was good." The girl laughed feebly. Naruto looked embarrassed at what he said to her and looked down.

"Oh! N-No… it's just, my mom used to buy me them when I was good… when she was alive, you know." said the girl, breaking the Popsicle and handing him half. She looked to him, smiling, but thought it was a bit strange that he lived in the wilderness for a 1 years. She guessed he was a bit rugged, but, he was so sweet...

"I lost my mom, too. It was sad, really…" said Naruto, taking a small, hard bite. Hinata could tell he was kind of angry at something other than her.

"Emmm… w-well, I-I'm s-sorry… I wouldn't have guessed." said the girl, biting her pop reluctantly.

"Um, I just have a question; do you look up to your sensei at all yet? My sensei's a hack." said Naruto, taking another bite.

"Emhm… Y-Yes. She's a very strong genjutsu user. She's a-also a v-very good woman. I like her." she said.

"Cool." he said simply.

The girl giggled, "You know, when I first laid eyes on you, I saw the pain of a boy who didn't have much, and that didn't make sense at first because I knew you were the Hokage's son. But now I know that was wrong… you lost a lot, losing your mom. My dad doesn't even care about me. If I ever see you again tell you the full story, okay?" she said surprisingly confident for her disposition. It seemed like she just realized that too, and she immediately shied away.

"My dad didn't even care about me for a while. You either just gotta be so pathetic you're pitied, which I know won't work for you, or you have to show him what you're made of. Show strong potential and strong determination. I wouldn't be as strong as I am today without hard work and dedication." said Naruto, smiling widely at scouring for a trashcan; he found one and the girl followed. They put their Popsicle sticks in the trash, turned to face each other, and Naruto said, "Are my lips blue? I hate it when they get like that."

"N-No… you're okay!"

"Thanks, yours aren't either."

_This boy isn't trying to be cool, but he is… I… I don't really care when I'm around him… I even spoke all those words without stuttering… and what's this feeling I'm getting that something's just not right?_ the girl thought.

Eventually, she realized she was staring, looked down, and twiddled her fingers. Naruto could read her face of confusion and said, "Hey, no problem, whatever you're upset about!"

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you…" she said tenderly, "Oh and my name's Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga…"

"It's Naruto Namikaze, at your service." he said with a respectful bow.

"Um…" said Hinata.

"Yeah?" he replied

"I . . . I uh . . . Nothing . . ."

"Can you walk the rest of the way?" said Naruto, beaming.

Hinata twiddled her fingers again, but Naruto waited for a reply even still, "Yes…" she said finally. Naruto took off with the back of his hand raised, "Oi! See you around, Hinata."

Hinata didn't even notice that they had taken off to training ground number 107, where she saw Sakura, Sasuke, and a man she didn't know waiting for him with scowls.

XXX

"Hi guys."

"Who was that girl you were with?" said Sakura.

"Why?" said Naruto.

Sakura walked up to him in rage and threw her fist at him, but missed as he dodged.

"Grr…!" said Sakura as Sasuke and Kakashi grabbed her arms.

"Now's not the time for that." said Kakashi, "I'm sure your father told you I'd be fashionably late as usual, no? I didn't have to wait that long, of course, but you kept these two wondering if you'd ever show up."

Sakura stopped struggling and whispered to herself, "Make a play on two girls in a 24 hour period, why don't you. Insolent boy!"

"I wasn't making a play." said Naruto sincerely and innocently with a blink.

Sakura cracked an insane, purple angry-anime face. She wanted to punch him so bad but she knew Sasuke and Kakashi wouldn't let her do it, so she reduced to a deafening groan.


	8. C8: Failure for Sasuke

**(I've decided the 3-4 chapter a day thing is going to going on for a little while, until the initial series is done. Then once we move toward 23-24 I think will just reduce it to 1 a day. I know . . . people might get pissed and stop reading, but as soon as I think I've gotten enough views, I get 10 more.)**

**(So currently we've reached 1000, much better than my first series as AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog and by the way, my first series as AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2 is about twice as good as this series ever was, but I think I wrote this one better. Views don't really matter as long as people are reading. I miss you Blond Master of Seals! Also, this is nothing like the original, unfortunately, but who cares. I still got you guys so yeah.)**

**(I just want to get the word out that this is complete. I want people to read it and to tell all their friends, which will be not only cool for me, but you'll get to watch the adventure of a lifetime unfold. I will be taking a break to write a second series that I will hint off to in the future. I just want to know one thing. Do you want me in insert myself as an OC in my next series? I've always wanted to join in on the fun, but I've never been able to make a good SI-Fic. I will, and yes, I will ask my friends. Teddypro, Siralia, and MUAH! Of course they've been really busy lately, so yeah, might not get a fair opinion from all three of them.)**

**(So, yeah, the series will be always making you want more, so just get on with reading it! Cya!)**

XXX

They had stood in front of the three stumps in the center of the training field with their backs turned toward them, awaiting eagerly but solemnly for further directions. With Sasuke closest to the left stump, Sakura near the right, and Naruto in the middle, it was then that Kakashi soon spoke with eagerness, holding up two tiny, silver objects that looked to be bells.

Kakashi gave a smile under his ninja facemask. "The rules of the Survival Examination are simple. Get a bell by sundown, you pass. Don't get a bell, and you get tied to a stump. All of you could possibly fail, by the way… and if one or all of you don't get a bell, you'll be sent back to the Academy for remedial classes."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura, "If you only have two bells, then that means…"

"One of us will fail." said Naruto.

"Right… so, start when you're ready…" said Kakashi now closing his eyes while smiling, "Scuttle off now."

Sakura and Sasuke took off into the trees and proceeded to hide, while Naruto decided to stay.

"Oh? And are you the one who's going to take a bell first? Or are you going to kindly hide like the rest of them."

Naruto grunted, "Look, Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to take that bell from you in one shot. Don't hold your breath."

"Well… how will you do that?" said Kakashi. Although he remembered back to what Minato said. _'Senjutsu is a fickle thing. Don't underestimate it.'_

His eyes changed into that of a toad's, and Naruto slammed into Kakashi's stomach. It was then, kneeling down to his sensei who had been writhing in pain on the ground, Naruto took a bell and shrugged.

"Easy."

Pretty soon, Sasuke and Sakura ran out of the bushes trying to steal the last bell, but Naruto was too fast and took the last bell for Sakura, who gladly took it when he handed it to her. "Thanks, Naruto . . . I guess . . ." she said.

Sasuke's heart was writhing in what seemed to be pity for Kakashi, who was still on the ground, and in anger for Naruto for actually being stronger than him while he ran and hid.

Naruto put out one hand to bring Kakashi up to his feet, and Kakashi grabbed it. Naruto heaved effortlessly and he was the first to speak. "How about a do over for Sasuke? Sakura still passes, while Sasuke gets another chance."

"Oi, Naruto," he said quickly and angrily, "I wasn't expecting that, and I will be sure not to underestimate you this next time because you will be fighting as well."

"As long as we all get a fair chance to pass."


	9. C9: The Real Test

November 26, 2014 –

(I'm back you guys! Just wanted to say we've almost breached 2000 views by chapter ten. I did not expect this! I only expected 1000, but I'm very thrilled to keep continuing. I'm also working on a new series since this one's completed. It's called The Twin of Yang, and it's another Rikudo story like this one. I think it's way better in my opinion. I started it 4 days ago and I'm already on chapter 12. It's going to have anywhere from 40-100 chapters. And they will be longer . . . of course . . . :P . . .)

(That will come next year by the way. Just let me write it, okay!)

XXX

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were all within their hiding places when Kakashi had recovered from the blow to the stomach (though not completely it seems because of his grasp upon his belly), but what he didn't know about the three was that they had had a secret meeting in the forest to discuss a plan in which they could pursue their prey.

XXX

(Flashback!)

In the forest, Naruto was calling to order the two stooges as he liked to think of them as, and his smile cracked into a wide grin. "Figured it out yet?"

"Huh? Is that why you called us here?" said Sakura, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes, Sakura." he said slowly. She glared at him.

"Alright, what do you know." said Sasuke.

Naruto closed his eyes and beamed. "Alright… do you get the gist of the exercise?"

"No… we were just supposed to get the bells like he asked us to, but that's not good enough I see." said Sasuke irritably.

Sakura reprimanded me, "If you're just going to repeat the question then you should have answered, Naruto!"

"Well, I thought about it… and I saw our one greatest flaw as a team. Notice I say team."

Sakura threw her palm to her forehead. "Oh… damn… teamwork. I knew it was something like that."

Sasuke looked to her, surprised. "You honestly expect me to work with a team? Every ninja is either just a path, or a person who walks on the path. People die so other people can live, you understand me? So why should I waste my time with a kid who doesn't even know where he's going yet? I have a set path… my destiny. You can't possibly understand that, could you?"

"Look, we all go throughout life and we usually don't know our purposes… I-I… I think it's just stupid to think like that, Sasuke." said Sakura, turning and looking thoroughly shocked to hear his Nindo had been so bleak. "Who are you trying to kill, anyway?"

Sasuke stayed silent.

Naruto glared at him. "Sasuke; you can't just expect everything to be cut in stone. You'll get a headache wondering what's next. You make your own path, despite what you think might happen-"

"Shut up… my ninja way is to find a certain man and kill him. You don't know what it's like, being all alone, losing all you had; you never knew…"

"Do I? But he won't let us pass without your help." said Naruto.

Sasuke grunted, "Just this once, Baka."

XXX

"Alright. You can come out now."

Sasuke jumped down from his perch on his tree and started running fast and ran past Kakashi with amazing speed. 'What the? Why isn't he...'

It was then Naruto came out of nowhere, inching close to him each millisecond and almost kicked him right in the face. Kakashi only knew not to get knocked back, because he knew Sasuke was planning something. In fact, he was planning use Great Fireball Technique to reduce him to a pile of smolder. 'I have to get out of the way. I only have a split second to get back on my feet. Let's give them a chance since they've intrigued me.'

He could hear the flames coming for precious hair, though Kakashi remained calm. He grabbed hold of Naruto arm, 'Wait, he's heavier... he's using a weight-altering jutsu like Jiraiya... I could use that to my advantage.' He pulled on his arm as Naruto kicked him off (he was still too fast) into the flames. But what Kakashi knew about Naruto was that it was a clone, not the real thing. He still sensed Naruto's presence with Sakura's. They were about to attack. He used the Body Replacement Technique swap the clone with his own self, and then secretly swap the one of the clones hiding the shadows with his body.

He pulled the inception and Naruto ended up getting hit twice, once by the flames and another by the flying shuriken that the real Naruto sent Kakashi's way.

He jumped down from the trees and heard many clones dissipating. "Yosh. You three did excellent in working together. You all may have done very little, but it's those little chinks in the gears of a fight keep it turning, fueled only by pure expertise and precision. You even had me thinking that I was going to get hurt really badly again. And Naruto… I want you to remember that speed isn't everything in a battle. It's pure guts, flexibility, and jutsu that will get you somewhere, but speed and strength are also nice. Notice how I was able to avoid getting hit by the flames and the Shuriken. I used all of my skills to get out of each and every jam that you put me in."

Naruto grunted... "That was all of your skills?"

Kakashi continued, "Also, Sakura. Try to not kill your teacher next time."

Sakura put her hands behind her back, kicked some dirt, and stuck her tongue out awkwardly.

"Sasuke, what were you trying to do again?" said Kakashi.

Sasuke went, 'tch' and said, "I was trying to Great Fireball Technique on your ass."

"Ah…" said Kakashi, _'Isn't that a very chakra-consuming jutsu? Then again, he is the Uchiha heir after all…'_

Kakashi continued with a cheery, close-eyed smile. "Alright, tomorrow, we will start missions as Team 7!"


End file.
